Indala
Intro Mage: "Do not take your eyes of this one for a second, a second! Do you hear me?" Guard: "Yes sir, but... why? He seems harmless enough." Mage: "You imbecile! Do you have any idea who this is!?" Guard: "... Indala, the wandering hermit? I hear he knows a few low level spells but... his spellbook is all gibberish, it doesn't even look usabl-" Mage: "NO! This is not some harmless old elf! *''whispered''* This is the bringer of the zenith! I dare not speak his name for fear of him hearing. Look, we need time! Just a few days to contact the archmage in Waterdeep, he'll know what to do. Do NOT let him out of your sight! Keep him happy, fed and distracted, you understand? Keep his possessions in this room and if he asks questions, deflect! Don't tell him our names, where we are, anything!" Guard: "Yes sir, understood!" Mage: "This is an ill omen... an ill omen of bad things to come... why me... oh gods, the lake, the lake! Gods help us get through this." Description Appearance The Wizard known in this region as Indala is probably the oldest looking elf that most will ever see. Particularly because elves show the effects of old age when they are within a few years of their death, which typically happens at the late 700s. From Indalas appearance, he has missed the window for when elves would naturally die and continued to age. Countless wrinkles cover his face, marking the millions upon millions of times he has smiled or furrowed his brow in thought. A mischievous twinkle is ever-present in his hooded green eyes and his beard and hair is a wavy salt and pepper grey. His robes fade from white to sky blue, and sparkle with star-like twinkles upon close inspection, like the sky as night falls. He carries numerous pouches stuffed with experimental potions, magic components, scraps of paper and unintelligible scrolls and notes. Often smoking a pipe of something or other. His staff is an unnaturally dense sort of oak, which is possibly enchanted. A worn blue gemstone sits wedged in the intertwined roots at the top. His spellbook of worn dark leather contains an impossibly large amount of spells, the vast majority of them are unreadable and garbled messes of runes and nonsense squiggles. It is not sure whether he wrote them this way, or they became this way through other means. Such spells may not even be usable by anyone who was to obtain his spellbook. Of interest however, is that when Indala is seen flicking through the pages, it seems like there are more pages within than is physically possible, as if the pages generate at the cover and cycle through. When seen preparing to write in the spellbook, he takes out a large orange feather, similar to that of a peacock and cuts it into a quill with a small knife. Interestingly, he re-cuts it every time, but only appears to have one of such feathers. Indalas partner in crime and companion is a fey parrot named Papago. Papago is a large green/blue creature with faintly glowing blue runes across his wings and back. It is not known what these runes do per-se. He has a red crest like a cockatoo,yellow eyes, and long trailing tail feathers as is common with male fey parrots. Though this type of creature is rarely seen on the material plane, Papagos green plumage can blend in surprisingly well with natural foliage. Personality Indala mainly seems to let his curiosity guide him. He seems to care little for conventions, other peoples' property or feelings. Curiously, he does show a fair amount of respect for holy places, or at least approaches them with interest and great care. He can generally be trusted to his word though... if he remembers. He seems to get slightly nervous in areas of deep shadow, and tends to illuminate them when he can. He may suffer from some sort of amnesia or condition that impedes him from using his mind to its fullest extent. It is possible that it is his advanced age or a side effect of the Remembrance (possibly referred to as the Revelation), a form of trance that causes older elves to experience the lives of other elves. Because of this possibility, it is never known whether the things he says he's done or seen can be believed. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Things Indala has said: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ' "Dragons? Yes, I know one or two. Quite hospitable under the right circumstances." "I know a fair amount about royalty. I used to advise a king, you know." "Sorcerers eh? Worthless! All the power and none of the knowledge. They're better off not leaving the house for everyone's sake." "Divine magic users... Clerics and their ilk. They're useless! Depending on the will of another being for power, it's pathetic. Weak willed simpletons, all of them!" "Warlocks... Don't even get me started. I do respect the gumption." "I've met a god or two in my time. Let me tell you, they know how to show an elf a good time." "Oh I've made a fair few magical items in my time... if I could just remember where I left them all..." "Magic towers and secret doors, yes, they're my specialty. I made one one time. It was quite impressive, more impressive than most at that ridiculous magic city. They just sit around talking about magic instead of doing it. Wastrels, all of them!" "I happen to be a very powerful wizard. One of the most powerful actually." "I've gone by many names. Indala being the most recent, certainly... I used to go by... oh blast, I can't recall, but it was a mighty title, let me tell you! It strikes fear into the hearts of the powerful!" "Give her my regards. Signed: D" "Oh I've known many archmages. Not a job I'd want. Too much paperwork, and not the fun sort." "Ah yes, Waterdeep! I'm a close personal friend of archmage Valanias. Knew him since he was but a pup!" '- - - - - - - - - - - - - Things said during trances: - - - - - - - - - - - - - ' "Aaaahaha... hahaha... HAHAHA! I really got them. I got them good... Don't think I won't do it again..." "I know the weakness... It's not impossible. Yes... nothing is impossible. There are always ways... yes..." "She won't win... She doesn't know... hehe...hehehe... she's already lost..." "Ridiculous... you don't get to interfere... no one does... I'll make you pay... daring stick your nose... where it doesn't belong..." "She thinks she's all that, some mage she is... stupid old hag." "I always win in the end... always... you'll see... oh you'll see..." "Third floor... Second right... Two turns counter, seven wise... Four paces, then two more... Thirty minutes, hold your breath... speak the name and state intent... One mistake is certain death..." "I need to make another... time is short... time is... the enemy..." "It's the only way... the only way... lose the battle... win the war..." "Papago... failsafe... Papago is the key..." "You know why I won't use it... As much as I like you... big oaf..." Family *'Unknown* Relationships It is known that Indala has some sort of connection or relationship to Selune. She looks upon him favourably, but the exact nature of their bond is not yet known.